Dispensers for paper towels are commonly placed near sinks in lavatories and public restrooms to enable users to dry their hands after washing. Typically, the paper towel dispenser is mounted on a wall adjacent a sink. The dispensers are usually hand operated by the user, and dispense a length of paper towel according to pulling action by the user. Some dispensers are provided with an actuating mechanism for dispensing paper towels. Whatever its design, a dispenser should remain closed when used by the public and be easily opened for refilling by service personnel.
Dispensers have various mechanisms for dispensing paper towels. Some dispensers have a metering mechanism that requires a user to push an activating button or wait a period of time before another paper towel can be pulled from the dispenser. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,304 describes a metering mechanism having a button that must be depressed by the user for each paper towel dispensed. Such an actuating button is typically connected with a drive mechanism or other moving parts that function in the act of dispensing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,041 describes a piston assembly comprising a biasing member and a piston that contacts the tail of a paper towel roll extending through the dispensing opening. However, dispensers having gears and other moving parts to regulate the dispensing of paper towels may be prone to breakage or other dispensing problems.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a simple and reliable paper towel dispenser that provides a user with a single paper towel at a time, and does not require any action by the user other than pulling out the paper towel. The dispenser should be easily mountable on a wall and should remain closed when used by the public and be easily opened for refilling by service personnel. Additionally, a dispenser having no metering mechanism with moving parts should be more reliable and less expensive to manufacture.